Madara's Heir
by Qwert135
Summary: Naruto is taken and raised by Madara to help with his plans to create world peace through the most powerful genjutsu.
1. Chapter 1

Madara's Heir

* * *

"When will the boy attack the hidden leaf Zetsu?" Asked a very fragile old man

The said old man had lived for very long and should be long dead, however the man had multiple tubes in his neck and back constantly feeding him chakra to survive. Of course prolonging his life in such a way was very painful, and was full of constant suffering.

A creature that could only be described as a Venus flytrap looking thing spiraled out of the ground to answer his question, "He will attack when the current jinjuuriki gives birth and when the seal holding the tailed beast is at its weakest."

"Perfect. . .everything is going according to my plan."

* * *

Just outside the hidden leaf village. . .

The current jinjuuriki of the nine tails could be seen atop a stone pedestal in a cave only lit by a handful of torches, at her side was her secret husband Minato Namikaze, the forth hokage and 3 nurses, one of which being the 3rd hokages wife. Of course Kushina Uzumaki was facing the terrible pain that was childbirth at the moment.

"You can do this Kushina, I believe in you." Exclaimed Minato who was currently trying to keep the seal on her abdomen from releasing the nine tailed demon fox

"SHUT IT MINATO, YOU GOT ME INTO THIS MESS IN THE FIRST PLACE!" She yelled at him

Minato not wanting to get creamed by his wife decided that the best course of action for him was to be quite and focus on keeping the seal from breaking.

"You're almost there Kushina, I can see a head!" Spoke the head medic Biwako

"Yes you are almost there Lady Kushina." Said one of the other medics

The only thing Kushina could do was grunt in pain as she pushed according to Biwakos instructions. Eventually after a few more minutes of contractions and pushing, Kushina gave birth to two healthy children, the youngest she named Hiriko and the elder she named Naruto.

Looking at Hiriko she had blue eyes with a purple tint to them, fair skin and a tuff of red hair on the top of her head. Her brother Naruto didnt look too much different, he like his sister had red hair along with eyes that resembled a very dark shade of blue.

"They are beautiful names Kushina you should be proud of what you have just done. You have just brought two healthy bab-"Biwako said but before she could finish a kunai got lodged in the back of her head, killing her instantly.

The other two medics also fell to the ground, suffering the same fate as Biwako.

Minato and Kushina looked up to see a man wearing a yellow mask with a weird pattern on it holding their recently born son.

"Step away from the jinjuuriki Minato Namikaze, or you're son will suffer the same fate as those medics."Spoke the masked man

"Listen masked man. . .please calm down. . .there is no need for any of this."Said Minato

"You should take you're own advice hokage, I am perfectly calm."He responded

The masked man realized that he wasn't going to get anywhere with Minato close by so he decided to separate the hokage from the jinjuuriki. He tossed the baby he was holding into the air forcing Minato to grab him. It didn't take long for the hokage to notice the multiple paper bombs stuck to the blanket around the baby, and to make sure neither him nor his child was hurt he teleport ed away with Naruto, leaving only the masked man, Hiriko and Kushina in the cave.

* * *

Safehouse. . .

Minato released his jutsu and arrived outside a safehouse with his child in hand. He layed him down on a adut sized bed and quickly teleported back to get his twin. Within a finger snap he was back and then quickly repeated the process with the other child and teleported back to the battlefield to take down this masked man. Little did Minato know that once he left a flytrap looking creature known as Zetsu spirlad out of the ground in the hideout and proceeded to walk over and look at the two sleeping babies.

"Hmmm, it would appear that the jinjuuriki gave birth to two? Interesting?"It spoke

Zetsu took two needles out of his cloak and injected them into Naruto, of course because of this action Naruto began to cry. Zetsu knew he must move fast so he began to sink back into the ground with Naruto in his grasp to show his master his new apprentice.

Minutes later Minato teleported back with Kushina in his arms and placed her on the same bed as Hiriko but she immediatly noticed that Naruto was absent.

"Minato where is Naruto?"she asked frantically.

"What is he not there, I arrived with him just moments ago!"

"No, no, NO NARUTO!"She yelleed at the top of her lungs

* * *

 **Everyone knows how the kyuubi attack goes so Im not going to waste my time trying to write it out when you could just as easily watch a video on it if you have never seen it before, however I am going to write about the very end of it.**

* * *

2 hours later. . .

Minato was looking at the masked man who stood about ten meters away from him. Behind him the collective effort of all Konoha shinobi were trying to subdue the nine tails and he wanted to help but he knew he needed to take care of things here first.

"Give it up hokage I posses a **Space-Time Jutsu** that surpasses even your own, this battle will only end in your fall."

"That may be but unlike you I dont fight for my own gain. . . I fight for the good of the people of the hidden leaf village."

"And it is a foolish thing to fight for." Spoke the masked man as he charged at Minato

Minato too charged head first at the masked man creating a rasengan in his right hand while throwing a **Flying Thunder God** kunai with his other. The masked man just simply lunged forward with his left hand to attempt to use his **Space Time Justu** on the hokage. The masked man let the kunai go right through him and continued his main attack on the hokage. But right befor he could land it Minato teleported to the kunai and hit him right in the back with the rasengan, drilling a hole straight throw the masked man.

Once the attack finished the masked man layed broken on the ground on the verge of death when Minato unmasked him. Minato could not believe his eyes, after removing the mask he was now looking upon his old students face. Of course his face was heavily scarred on the right side and bloodied due to his last attack.

"O-Obito is that you, but how."the hokage spoke

"It would seem I didnt die after all. . .sensei."He spoke

"Why not return to the leaf village Obito?"

"Because. . .this place it's plagued. . .plagued by hate a-and sadness. . .I-I had a plan to destroy all that hate. . .and create the perfect world." He said in-between pauses of pain and blood coughs

"You had friends here Obito, you're dream could've been carried out with them! We all could've helped you!"

"N-no, I was a-always. . .alone."

After Obito finished saying those words he surcame to his injuries and died, Minato looked down at his students dead body and could only feel sad for the young Uchiha. He soon remembered that the nine-tails has had yet to be sealed so he teleported back to the village to deal with the monster.

* * *

Cave in the land of fire. . .

"Lord Madara I have returned with one the jinjuuriki's child."Exclaimed Zetsu

"Well done Zetsu, did you use the what was in the syringes on him?" Madara questioned

"Yes Lord Madara and I looked over him and it would seem his body is accepting it without flaw. But wouldn't it be better to have two children rather than one?"

"No because then the child would become attached to his sibling allowing his enemies to exploit that weakness within him."

Madara picked up the child and looked at him, his eyes began to change from blue to onyx, along from his hair changing colour at the tips making them black. His skin also began to become a bit paler in tone.

"I am very pleased with the results Zetsu, go back to the hidden leaf and find out how Obitos attack on the village ended."

"Very well Lord Madara." Zetsu said as he descended into the ground

Madara took another close look at Naruto and studied him a bit closer this time.

"It would seem that an Uzumaki bodies abilities are assisting in the D.N.A splicing,"He smiled "He may become for of an Uchiha rather than Uzumaki after it is complete."

Madara placed Naruto in a crib he made out of his own **Wood Style** to let him rest, even he knew that with the all the Uzumaki abilities a child not even a day old would require a lot of rest within the next 2-3 years to grow.

* * *

1 hour later. . .

Zetsu reappeared in front of Madara and began to speak, "Lord Madara, the nine-tails had been successfully sealed away into the hokages daughter using the **Reaper Death Seal**. Of course the one who cast this jutsu was the current hokage Minato Namikaze, and he died after preforming the jutsu."

"What of the mother, did she survive the extraction?" Questioned Madara

"No she did not, due to the strain of childbirth and the extraction of a tailed beast she too had perished with her husband."

'Hmmm, this is perfect, it'll allow me to mold the child's mind to my liking without any parental attachments to stand in the way."

"If I may ask, why would you want to change the way he will think? And how could parents interfere with that?"

"You see Zetsu I want him to fully embrace my dream for peace with no distractions what so ever. Parents may cause him to feel symbothy and hesitate on what he must accomplish and do."

"I understand Lord Madara."

"But Zetsu when he understands that the only way for peace is through the **Infinite Tysokuyomi** my dream will become our dream and he will carry it on for me."

"That is good logic Lord Madara."

Zetsu was about to leave and take care of other business that contributed to Madaras plan when he was told to stop by Madara himself.

"Yes Lord Madara." Spoke Zetsu

"I need you to care for the child, I will not bother to be around him until he can walk and speak so we can start his training."

"Ok Lord Madara."

Madara smiled as he closed his eyes to get some well needed rest 'I will achieve true peace through this child.' He thought

* * *

In the hidden leaf village. . .

The 3rd hokage currently had a council consisting of his most trusted shinobi and kunoichi along with some of the clan heads who weren't attending to duties to help maintain the village after the massive crisis.

"As you all should know our village has lost its hokage due to the nine-tails attack." Hiruzen spoke

All of the people present nodded their heads in understanding.

"But most of you may not know that the child in which the nine-tails was sealed into was in fact one his and the previous jinjuuriki's Kushina Uzumaki's children."

This came to shock to all of the people in the room thinking that Minato and Kushina had never been married or really been seen together around the village.

"But Lord Hokage how could this child be theirs without anyone knowing?" Questioned Hiashi

"It was kebt a secret from the public eye because if enemy villages were to find out they may use the other as means to gain leverage."

"Lord Hokage why did you say children as in more than one?" Shikaku asked

(Sigh)"Because Kushina Uzumaki gave birth to not one but two children tonight, the youngest being Hiriko and the elder being Naruto."

"Well where is this child?" Spoke up Choza

"We do not know, so he has been pronounced. . . dead."

The present people lowered their heads at the news that the hokage had gave them of Naruto.

"But their still remains one issue, Hiriko needs a home and a place to be raised and taught how to be a formidable kunoichi. So I am asking one of you to take her in as one of your own." Said the hokage

"I will Lord Hokage." Spoke up Choza

"Minato was a very dear friend of mine, this is the least I can do to repay him."He continued

"So then that is settled, now for the last thing, no-one outside of the people in this room should know that Hiriko is the jinjuuriki of the nine-tails. Minato and Kushina wanted her to live the life of a normal kunoichi and not have to worry about the prejudice the village may give her if they found out."

The group nodded as they left to go help the village recover in anyway they can. The third hokage handed over Hiriko to Choza and then turned back to face the big window behind him. All around the village smoke and fires could be seen, along with rubble and debris everywhere.

(Sigh)"I really do hope that the village can recover from such a huge loss." Said the hokage

* * *

 **Well it would seem that this chapter has come to an end, and I really hope that all the people reading had enjoyed themselves, I put a good amount of effort into this piece and it would make my world if you guys could review back to me what you think. And what you want to see happen in this fan-fiction.**


	2. Chapter 2

Madara's Heir

* * *

8 years later. . .

Naruto could be seen working on some **F** **ire** and **A** **ir jutsu** with a few of his shadow clones that Madara told him to master. Narutos features had changed a lot from when he was a baby. His hair had grown a lot just reaching below his shoulders, the hair in question was a solid crimson red with black highlights and his once dark blue eyes had dimmed so that they were a solid onyx colour.

"Very well done you seem to be catching on with air and fire just as well as your major affinities to earth and water." Madara said with little emotion in his voice

"Thank you Madara-sensei it really means a lot coming from you." Naruto responded

"Hn." Madara retorted

Naruto just sighed and went back to his training as Madara went back to his chair. Just as Madara sat down he looked at Naruto and started to think.

'If he keeps this up he will be more powerful than even me back when I was in my prime.'

He smirked 'Perfect.'

Madara continued to watch Naruto until he started to do one of his brawls with his **Shadow Clones** where he would put himself against around ten of them(Think of Madara facing the 4th division). The brawl began and Madara noticed that as the battle went on Naruto began to dodge and maneuver around more and more blows. This was odd to Madara because the opposite should be happening, he should be getting hit more and more rather than being able to dodge more and more. Curiosity got the best of Madara and stopped the fight and asked Naruto to come to him so he could get a better look at him.

"Yes Madara-sensei what do you need?" He questioned

"Channel chakra to your eyes, I have theory that needs to be proven." Madara spoke

Naruto did as he was told and channeled chakra into his eyes and looked up at Madara. Madara looked at the boys eyes and smiled.

"It would seem you have awoken the sharingan, and have 2 tomeo in each eye at that."

"B-but Madara-sensei the sharingan is a **Kekkei-Genkai** exclusive to the Uchiha clan, how can a none Uchiha like me posses it?"

"Well that isn't entirely true Naruto, you do posses the Uchiha genes inside you. You see when you were young I had Zetsu inject you with my D.N.A and the D.N.A of another to increase your maximum potential and allow you to help me with my ultimate goal for world peace." The old man said

"Wow that's super cool Madara-sensei thank you for the gift. And what is your dream for world peace Madara-Sensei?"

"You will find out when you achieve the final stage of the sharingan and it will no longer my dream but our dream Naruto. You and I together will find true peace." He said as he ruffled the younger ones hair showing a rare moment of affection towards the boy

"Now Naruto, all that aside I will now start to teach you more advanced jutsu and also a few more **Taijutsu Styles** and now incorporate **Kenjutsu** into your training."

"But why so much, how do you expect me to learn all of this."

"The Sharingan has many abilities Naruto, justu copying being a key one."

Naruto wore a smile as he walked over to the other side of the cave to continue his training and learn about his new found eyes.

* * *

Hidden Leaf Village. . .

Hiriko was walking around the village with her friend Satsuki enjoying the beautiful day. Hiriko at the age of 8 had silky crimson-red hair that flowed down to her mid-back, and purple-bluish eyes a perfect mix between her parents. Satsuki however looked like your typical Uchiha with silky black hair that just like Hiriko went down to her mid-back and onyx coloured eyes.

"Say Satsuki how have things been over at the Uchiha compound, I heard it can be quite boring over there." She said with a small chuckle

Satsuki sighed "It's fine over there Hiriko and no it's not boring it's just serious, unlike the Ackamichi compound."

"Hey me and my adoptive family are serious, we train."

"Yeah train how to eat as much as you can without vomiting."

"Hey, we just like to enjoy ourselves over there!"She yelled back

"Shut it!" Satsuki spoke back

The two looked each other right in the eye when out of no-where the two started laughing at each others antics.

"You look like a tomato." Laughed Satsuki

"And you look like a horses ass." Hiriko retorted

The two girls started to walk through the village and look at all the people going about their day. The civilians on the streets shopping and looking at new foreign items from other lands. While the ninja stuck to the roof trying to avoid the traffic in the streets below, running their day-to-day errands and missions. Many came up to greet Satsuki and give her free things due to her being the last loyal Uchiha to the village, but she preferred not to be bothered while hanging around her friend.

"So Hiriko excited about the academy that starts in a few weeks?" Satsuki asked

Hiriko frowned as she faced the ground, "I'm not going to the academy Satsuki."

"Why!" The other girl asked immediately

"Gramps hokage is sending me away with one of his students to teach me how to be a ninja rather than have me go to the academy." Hiriko responded

"But why would Lord hokage do that?" Satsuki questioned

"I don't know, he never told me. All I know is that I'll be returning to the academy in time for the genin exams."

"Hn. Well you better get strong cuz when you get back I'll mop the floor with you in a spar." Satsuki sad confidently

"You could try." Hiriko smirked

The two continued walking through the village talking about some of the kids their age until an ANBU agent jumped out of a nearby tree infront of the two girls and spoke,

"Hiriko Uzumaki you are to report to Lord hokages office, hokages orders."

The ANBU then jumped away to take care of another thing around the village. Hiriko turned to her friend and told her goodbye and promtly ran towards the hokage building.

* * *

The Hokages office. . .

Hiriko bursted through the door of the hokages office much to the secretaries dislike and stood at the centre of the room.

"HIRIKO UZUMAKI IS NOW HERE!"

The hokage and the other person in the room sweat dropped at her dynamic entrance into the hokages office. Hiriko looked around inside the office to see the 3rd hokage along with another tall man at his side with a grin on his face.

"Hello there Hiriko, do you know why I summoned you to my office?" Asked the hokage

"No I do not granpa hokage." She replied

"I want to tell you a story, so please. . . sit down." He said with a smile

Hiriko feeling a little confused took a seat on the opposite side of the hokage and listened to what he had to say.

"So Hiriko, about 8 years ago there was an extremely powerful shinobi named Minato Namikaze our villages 4th hokage. He won us a shinobi war and had slain countless enemy shinobi in the safety of our village. He was considered the strongest shinobi since the late Hashirama Senju. Of course this once great ninja settled down with a beautiful lady by the name of Kushina Uzumaki. Not many knew this at the time but Kushina was the jinjuuriki of the nine-tailed demon fox. The two eventually got married in secret and Kushina was with child. Things could never seem more happier for the man until disaster struck on the night of his children's birth. Their were some complications and the seal holding back the nine-tails broke, allowing it to escape and reek havoc on the village. However a long fight Minato and Kushina were able to seal the nine-tails. . . seal it into you Hiriko." Spoke the hokage

Hiriko remained silent for what felt like a lifetime but eventually spoke up, "So those two people in the story, they were my parents. . .right?"

The hokage nodded his head to her question, "Indeed. . .they were."

"Do you think they would've loved me?"

The old hokage nodded again this time with a smile on his face, "I know they did, an even now they watch over you."

Hiriko smiled knowing that her real parents loved her and didn't just give her up for some bullshit reason.

"Now that brings me to my next point Hiriko, my student Jiraya will assist you in controlling the nine-tails chakra along with preparing you to be a ninja over the next couple of years."

"So I guess I'll be leaving on that training trip you told me about."

The hokage nodded his head in response, "Yes you will be leaving immediately."

"C'mon brat this is going to be fun." The taller white haired man said with a toothy grin

Hiriko turned back to the hokage and spoke once more, "You said on the night of his children's birth implying that there is more then one, does this mean I have a sibling?!"

The hokage frowned, "I'm afraid the eldest of the two, your brother went missing during the attack."

"Oh, I see." She said with a frown

"C'mon lighten up Hiriko I'm sure he's still out there somewhere." Jiraya stated

Hiriko turned to the older man and smiled, "I guess we'll just have to see for ourselves."

* * *

 **I apologize for the short chapter but I'm just trying to get the basics for this story down, you know what I'm talking about. And there is one thing I'm confirming about this story and that is that Naruto is Ashura's reincarnate, it would really make the story interesting sense since his ideology is opposite that of Madara's. And comment what you wan to see happen in this fanfiction or what not to happen and if you want pairings. I kind of got an idea going but a good suggestion won't hurt. And finally I'd like to give my sincere gratitude to Man285 he has been following both of my stories since they started up and has left helpful and nice comments on both. Thx**


	3. Chapter 3

Madara's Heir

* * *

"Pervy sage where are we going?" Asked a very impatient Hiriko

"For the last time stop calling me pervy sage! You haven't stopped calling me that since we left Konoha! And we are going to the land of lightning to start your training." Jiraya responded with several tic marks on his head

"But why there of all places? Why not stay in the land of fire?" Asked a curious Hiriko

"Again with the questions! Just shut it!"Jiraya said looking at Hiriko

(sigh) "There isn't a hot springs near there, is there pervy sage?" Hiriko spoke

"Well of course there is!" Jiraya responded enthusiastically

All Hiriko could do was just sigh and continue walking.

* * *

Madara's hideout. . .

Naruto was still hard at his training not even taking the slightest brake, Madara made sure that Naruto understood that a person that doesn't train and relies on talent will amount to nothing and Naruto not wanting to disappoint Madara kept at it.

"Naruto come to my side, I have have something I would like to tell you." Madara said with a tired look on his face

"Yes Madara-sensei what would you like to tell me?" Asked Naruto with a raised brow

"I would like to tell you about your sister." He answered with a straight face

"W-what I have a sibling?" Naruto asked with a perplexed look upon his face

"Yes you do, matter in fact she is your twin." He continued

"W-what why were we separated! Did you steal my from my family!?" Naruto asked again with anger in his voice

Madara shook his head, "I took you to keep you safe, I took you so you wouldn't share your families fate."

"Share there fate what is that suppose to mean, did they die?"

"Yes they did. And the Kyuubi as the one that claimed their lives."

Of course this was a lie because the Kyuubi killed them but Madara was cunning and he could use this to help shape the young boys hatred for the tailed beasts. If done correctly Naruto would think that the **Infinte Tysukoyomi** would be the one and only answer to everything and he would have a perfect heir.

"The tailed beasts are not new to taking lives and bringing death and destruction wherever they go, this is why they must be sealed in side the statue behind me the **Gedo Mazo**." Madara continued

"I understand the tailed beasts do need to be locked away, but what of my sister, why not train her too?" He asked

"Because she is the jinjuuriki of the Kyuubi, she is a ticking time bomb. If she feels to much hate, loss or sorrow the Kyuubi will be released to wreak havoc upon whatever is closest too it. And too leave you at her side would be the same as stabbing you with a kunai."

Naruto just looked at the ground in sadness, he didn't want his sister to live with such a burden.

"However the tailed beast can be removed from her and she will be released from its influence." Madara said cheering up the boy

"Really Madara-sensei, I thought the extraction of a tailed beast would immediately kill the host." Naruto said as he remembered a scroll he read about tailed beast extraction

"Yes but your sister inherited your mothers strong chakra, allowing her to survive a tailed beast extraction." Madara stated

Madara knew this wasn't the whole truth, even if the Uzumaki in question survived a tailed beast extraction they would surly die in a matter of hours due to there bodies being reliant on the tailed beasts chakra.

"Then if I can still save my sister then I must do it now." He spoke activating his sharingan this time having 3 tomeo in each eye

Madara smirked, "It would seem that you have accessed 3 tomeo in each eye Naruto."

Naruto looked in a puddle on the floor of the hideout, "Yes it would seem I did." He said with some shock

Naruto turned away from Madara to continues his training but before he could Madara stopped him.

"Naruto come back here, since you have unlocked this stage of the sharingan I must inform you about my plans."

Naruto walked back infront of Naruto and let the old man speak.

"In order for the **Infinite Tysukoyomi** to be active you must go and retrieve the 9 bijuu and seal each one into the **Gedo Mazo** behind me. After this is done you must obtain the Rinnegan, the eyes of the **Sage of Six Paths**. Once done you will be able to host the ten-tails and be able to project the genjutsu onto the moon, creating true everlasting peace." Madara explained

"I see, but how will someone like me be able to collect all of the bijuu?" Naruto asked

"There is a group known as the Akatsuki who share the same goal of capturing all the bijuu, you will join them when the time comes." Madara answered

Naruto nodded and went back to his training.

'I will prepare him the best I can in the upcoming years, but I don't have much time left.' Madara thought

* * *

Timeskip 6 years. . .

Naruto is now 14 and he has matured quite a bit. For starters his hair now reached his mid-back and he decided to keep it at that length. He also had lost all his baby fat and accumulated more muscle mass on his body. He also grew to the height of 5'11, above average for someone of his age. His arsenal had greatly increased too, adding many wind, fire, earth, water and a few lightning jutsu to his arsenal.

The boy in question had been training like a mad man for the past 8 years determined to save his sister from the evil that is the Kyuubi.

'It's almost time my dear sister. I will free you of your curse and grant you a spot in my perfect world.' He thought as he looked down at his hand

Naruto then brought his head up and looked around the cave to see Zetsu treating a very frail Madara. Over the past 8 years Madara had just been hanging on, his cold hands clinging on to life just so he could complete Naruto's training.

Naruto knowing Madara didn't have much time left decided to go to his side with Zetsu and comfort him in this time.

"Listen closely my student. . .my time is up. . .the time has come for you to leave this place. . .and bring true peace. Seek out the Akatsuki. . .join their ranks, become one of them. When the time comes get the leader. . .Nagato to cast the jutsu. . . **Gedo Art: Rinne Rebirth**. . .and revive me." Madara spoke through heavy breathes

"Understood Madra-sensei." Naruto responded

After Naruto finished, Madara looked at Zetsu and continued, "Zetsu. . .I want you to stay by Naruto's side. . .but do not enter the Akatsuki as a member."

"Of course Lord Madara." Zetsu responded

Madara then turned back to Naruto and with the last of his energy he spoke, "Do me proud."

Naruto simply nodded at his sensei as the last ounce of life left the old mans body. Naruto only let one stray tear fall from his face and hit the ground. Immediatly after his sensei's passing Naruto went to grab a plain black cloak along with a white rippled mask(Tobi war arc mask) and placed it upon his head. He then walked to the entrance of the cave and stopped.

"Zetsu bury his body then come find me near the hidden rain." He said not looking at Zetsu

"There is work to be done." Naruto continued, this time peeking over his shoulder at Zetsu showing the said plant creature the legendary Mangekyou Sharingan

* * *

The hidden leaf. . .

Hiriko and her pervert of a sensei Jiraya have finally returned from a 6 year long training trip, and Hiriko was very eager to start her life as a official kunoichi of Konoha with her friends.

Hiriko also learned various things while with Jiraya. She learned about wind and lightning chakras and how to harness and control them. She learned some elemental jutsu from the sage and how to use the legendary jutsu known as the **Rasengan**. And the biggest thing she probably did with the toad sage was learn to control the Kyuubi's chakra. The 14 year old could now call upon a maximum of 3 tails worth of chakra.

"Feels good to be back, eh pervy sage?" The girl asked with 2 arms behind her head

Jiraya grew a tic mark on the side of his head, "Will you stop calling me that brat! But yes it does feel good to be back."

"I can't wait to see how much my friends have improved over all this time!" The girl exclaimed with a big grin

"Well why don't you run along to the academy and join your class and I'll head over to see the old man and give him an update on what happened." Jiraya told the girl

"Alright thanks sensei!" The girl said as she started to run off in the direction of the academy

* * *

Academy. . .

Hiriko arrived at the academy shortly after her and her sensei parted ways, and she could now be seen running down the main hallway to reach the classroom that contained all the students that were her age.

She for lack of better words drifted around the corner and arrived at the room that she was seeking, she took a deep breath and mentally talked to herself, 'Here we go.'

Hiriko opened the door to see all of the students in the classroom turn away from the teacher and look at her. A few were happy to see her like Satsuki and Choji, but others were puzzled on who exactly she was.

"Ah Hiriko Uzumaki, you're right on time it's good to see you made it, why don't you go take a seat in the back of the class in one of the spare desks." The chunin teacher said with a smile

"Thank you so much, err. . ."

"Iruka. . .Iruka Umino." The chunin teacher told her

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei." She corrected herself while rubbing the back of her head with a nervous smile plastered on her face

Iruka just smiled as she went to the back of her class to take a seat beside her friend Satsuki. Immediately after she did so Iruka spoke up, "Ok before you came into the class Hiriko we were just doing the ninjutsu portion of the final exam and Sats. . ."

"Sensei why do we have a new student on the last day of class?" Asked a random civilian child interupting Iruka

"Hiriko was originally going to attend the academy on time but Lord Hokage sent her to go train with 1 of the legendary sennin, Lord Jiraya, so in other words you could say she's a special case." Iruka responded answering the question

"Understood sensei." The civilian said

"Ok, continuing where I left off, Satsuki would you please come to the front of the classroom and do the three jutsu needed to pass." Iruka asked

Satsuki got up from her seat and whispered to Hiriko, "Watch and learn."

She walked down the elevated part of the classroom to the front of the class and made a successfully **Henge** of Iruka.

"Well done Satsuki now use the **Subsitution Jutsu**." Iruka asked

Satsuki substituted with a chair at the back of the class and then substituted back.

"Good, now make a clone if you would." Iruka said not looking up from his mark book

Satsuki made 3 identical clones of herself.

"Congratulations Satsuki you pass!" Iruka said handing her a headband which she tied onto her head displaying it proudly

Satsuki smirked at Hiriko as she walked back up to her seat, of course seeing this made Hiriko all fired up and ready to take this test.

"Hiriko would you please come to the front of the classroom and take the exa-" Iruka didn't get to finish his sentence because Hiriko was already there waiting beside him to take the test

"Ok Hiriko please do a successful **Henge**." Iruka said with a smile

Hiriko put her hands together and transformed into the 4th Hokage.

Iruka examined the **Henge** to make sure it was satisfactory, "Well done Hiriko, this **Henge** seems to be without any error. Now preform the **Substitution Jutsu**."

Hiriko, just like Satsuki, substituted herself with a chair from the back of the class and substituted herself back to the front of the class.

"Very well done Hiriko, now onto the final jutsu, the **Clone Jutsu**." Iruka said

Hiriko just smirked and put her hands in a cross and yelled, " **Shadow Clone Jutsu**!"

Once she finished those words a dozen shadow clones popped up out of thin air in front of Iruka and the class.

"Wow Hiriko, this is truly amazing, to think an academy student would be able to pull off such a technique." Iruka said with his mouth gaping like a fish as he handed the girl a headband

"What can I say Iruka-sensei, I'm full of surprises!" She said with a grin spread ear-to-ear with her headband displayed

Hiriko walked back to her seat beside Satsuki only to have the girl look right at her and speak, "That was awesome Hiriko, but how did you pull it off."

Hiriko looked at her friend and responded, "Well Lord Hokage said I have a large chakra pool, so I guess that's the reason."

"Hmm interesting, after this is over why don't you and I go for lunch and catch up?" Satsuki asked

Hiriko smiled, "Of course lets do it."

* * *

Hokages Office. . .

"Jiraya this news you have brought me is pretty concerning, if what you say is true then Hiriko is in great danger." Spoke the elderly Hokage

"Yes that is why I ask that you take the necessary precautions to keep her safe Sensei." Jiraya pleaded

"Of course I will Jiraya, these people must not be allowed to come anywhere close to her." The 3rd Hokage responded

"Thank you Sensei." Jiraya said with a sigh

"But Jiraya, please tell me what happened again." The Hokage asked as he sat down in his desk

"Ok I encountered 2 shinobi when I was training Hiriko and they said they were from a group known as the Akatsuki."

 _Flashback. . ._

 _"What the hell are you two doing here?" Jiraya asked while holding up a kunai_

 _"We are here to take the girl you are training, we have been told that she is the container of the Kyuubi and our leader demands we bring her to him." Spoke one of the men_

 _The said men were both dressed in identical black cloaks, both cloaks having red clouds sewn along the cloak. The man who spoke Jiraya reconized right away as Juzo Biwa of the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the mist, but the other he didn't seem to know of._

 _"You're Juzo Biwa of the hidden mist, you were once a proud shinobi of the mist and now you're the bellboy for some rag tag group of fools who don't even have a name." Jiraya said with a serious face_

 _"We are known as the Akatsuki and we are a group made up of the most powerful ninja in the elemental nations, you old man."_

 _"Hand over the jinjuuriki and there'll be no trouble." Spoke the other Akatsuki member_

 _"No can do pal, the only way to get to her is to go though me first." Jiraya responded_

 _"No problem." Said Juzo as he charged at Jiraya with his sword drawn_

 _Jiraya quickly went through hand-signs and spoke, " **Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu**!"_

 _A large fireball jutsu was launched at Juzo and his partner, Juzo dodged to the left of it while his partner went through hand-signs of his own, " **Water Style: Water Wall Jutsu**!"_

 _The fire and water jutsu's both clashed and fought for_ _superiority until both jutsu's broke leaving steam in their place. Jiraya used this distraction as a means to start collecting natural energy into his body to use against his opponents._

 _"Dammit Juzo I can't see a thing, can you see that old hermit!" The Akatsuki yelled from within the steam_

 _Juzo on the outside of the steam cloud responded to his partner, "No I cannot but just hang in there."_

 _Juzo's partner just kebt slashing his sword in various directions seeing if he could hit the old man, but it was fruitless._

 _I took him a few minutes but Jiraya was finally in **Sage Mode** and at the same time the steam started to clear allowing the Akatsuki to get a look at a foggy image of Jiraya in the steam._

 _"Juzo I see him!" Yelled the man swinging his sword at the_ _silhouette_

 _Jiraya's eyes snapped open and he dodged the swing of the sword and chared up a **Rasengan** in his left hand and extented his arm towards the foe._

 _" **Rasengan**!" Jiraya yelled as his attack connected with the Akatsuki's stomach_

 _Jiraya's attack caused the man to fly back at a break-neck pace into a tree in the nearby area, killing him._

 _'Dammit!' Juzo thought as he saw his partner's death_

 _"You'll pay for that old man!" Juzo yelled as he made a mad charge at the sage mode enhanced Jiraya_

 _Jiraya brought up a kunai to block the sword strike from Juzo but the strength behind Juzo's strike was enough to cut straight through the kunai. Jiraya managed to dodge at point blank range only because of sage mode._

 _"How were you able to dodge that, it was at point blank range!?" Juzo asked with wide eyes_

 _"It is not wise to tell opponents about your abilities." Jiraya responded_

 _Juzo just gritted his teeth and started with hand-_ _seals, " **Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu**!"_

 _In a matter of seconds a large dragon made completely of water charged directly at Jiraya and a quick pace._

 _Jiraya responded with hand-seals of his own, **Earth Style: Earth Pillar Jutsu**!"_

 _A huge pillar of earth shot up out of the ground at Juzo's water dragon completely destroying it into water particles. The earth pillar then targeted Juzo himself, however Juzo managed to jump out of the way at the last possible moment._

 _Jiraya then sent a barrage of shuriken towards Juzo followed by a demon wind shuriken. Juzo furiously started to swing his sword back and forth deflecting the various shuriken, after deflecting said shuriken Juzo was left in an exposed position, having his chest exposed to a blow. When the demon wind shuriken arrived in front of him he had no choice but to swing his sword with everything he had. Juzo managed to deflect the projectile but lost the handling of his sword in the process causing it to land several yards away from him._

 _Jiraya then gathered chakra in his feet and propelled himself in the air at Juzo. Jiraya whined up his hand to prepare to punch Juzo in the face, but Juzo was able to move his head enough to dodge the fist._

 _'Ha, got you, you old hermit.' Juzo thought_

 _Juzo then felt the full force of the blow on the side of his face which propelled him into the ground. This resulting punch had so much force behind it, it snapped his neck, instantly killing him._

 _Flashback end. . ._

"So what you are saying is that you managed to take down these 2 Akatsuki?" Asked the Hokage

"Yes, Sensei I did." Jiraya responded

"Hmmm, did you manage to find out who there leader is?" Hiruzen questioned

Jiraya shook his head, "No but I did manage to find out a few of the organizations members names."

"Ok who are they?"

"There is Deidara, the mad bomber of the stone, able to use the **Explosion Release**. Hidan, the immortal, he cannot die from any physical attack. And last but not least our villages own. . .Itachi Uchiha." Jiraya told the old Hokage

* * *

The Academy. . .

"Ok class since all of you remaining in the room had passed lets get to the team placments." Iruka said enthusiastically

He continued, "Team 1 will be. . ."

Hiriko had just tuned him out, "Hey Satsuki, how have things been in the village for the past couple of years?"

"Things have been alright nothing big really has happened and the academy up until today has been one big bore." She said rolling her eyes

"I can imagine, I've only been here for 1 day and the standard looks pretty low." Hiriko spoke eyeing the civilian children

"Well lets just hope we got on the same team." Satsuki responded looking back at the teacher

"Yeah." Hiriko said mimicking her action

"Team 6 will be Keld Yumi, Kaizi Umyio, and Gengu Haijimu."

"Team 7 will be Satsuki Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Hiriko Uzumaki."

"Team 8 will be Kiba Izunaka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame"

"Team 9 is still in rotation"

"Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akamichi, your jonin sensei's will arrive momentarily." Iruka finished

At this time students got up and went to different sides of the room to get to know there teammates a little better before there jonin sensei's showed up, Sakura being one of these people. The girl got up and walked to the back of the class where her two other teammates were, just hoping that they would like her.

"Uh h-hello, I-I'm Sakura Haruno and I-I am on your genin team." She told the two girls in a very shy manner

The two smiled at Sakura before Hiriko began to speak, "Pull up a chair Sakura and we can get to know each other a little bit better before sensei shows up."

* * *

The hidden rain village. . .

A sole teen could be seen walking down a cobblestone path leading into a giant city, the city in question was the hidden rain village, a village entirely made up of various iron structures.

This lone teen was wearing a ripple-pattern mask along with a black cloak and gloves. And this teen went by a name, that name being Naruto Uchiha.

He continued his pace down the path until he ran into two guards on either side of the path.

"Hey, stop right there! You are not permitted to enter the hidden rain village!"

Naruto just continued to walk like he hadn't heard the man. Ignoring the mans pleas to stop.

"Take one more step and I'll have to kill you!" The guard yelled

Naruto moved 2 kunai into his hand and in 1 motion managed to impale both guards in there throats with the kunai, killing them both.

'The quest for peace has now begun.' Naruto said in head, while activating his Mangekyou Sharingan

* * *

 **Well here it is another chapter of Madara's Heir, I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also I have uploaded a third story onto my account called Naruto of the Stone, if you want to see what Naruto's life would be like if he grew up in Iwagakure go check that out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Madara's Heir

* * *

Naruto continued down the path through the rain village, he noticed for how big the city was even though not many shinobi could be seen. Of course Naruto wasn't complaining, the less shinobi there was in his way the easier time he'd have getting to his destination. The shinobi he did encounter he was able to take down with relative ease, keeping his pace to his destination. His destination being the centre of the village, the rain village's kage building. (I don't know the name of the kage of the rain.)

* * *

In the kage building. . .

"Dammit, how could those fools leak so much information to the leaf." A man who by first glance looked to be attached to some sort of machine spoke

"What is wrong Nagato, who leaked this information?" A blue haired woman questioned the now named Nagato

The man turned his head to face her and began to speak, "Two of our organizations members leaked information about our cause to our old sensei, Jiraya."

"What does this mean for us?" The woman spoke

Nagato shut his eyes, "It means the leaf now knows of our presence in the elemental nations, and they have most likely started keeping a closer eye on the Kyuubi's jinjuuriki, setting our plans back and making it much harder to capture her."

"I see, but all that aside we now have lost 2 of our members, both of them being killed, we only have 9 members left, what do we do?" Spoke the woman asked another question

"Then we must recruit more Konan, and I think it's about time we find a partner for that snake Orochimaru." Nagato said addressing Konan, opening his eyes to look at her

"I agree Nagato, he is far to secretive to be left on his own." She said to the Akatsuki head, looking upon the famed Rinnegan the man possessed

"The man has already attempted to steal both mine and Itachi's eyes, who knows what else he may be up to." Nagato explained

Konan was about to speak when a hidden rain shinobi arrived into the room, "Lady Konan, a intruder has been spotted in the village!"

Konan sighed, "Well deal with the intruder then, I hardly think you should worked up this much over a mere trespasser."

"That's the thing he isn't! He already has taken down 6 of our shinobi with ease! I must ask upon you or our leader to deal with him." The shinobi said

"I understand, leave now ninja I will be out there to engage him in a minute."

The shinobi left and Konan turned and started walking until Nagato spoke up, "Konan, be weary of this man, I can sense a special chakra within him, the same chakra within my eyes."

"Understood Nagato, I will proceed with caution." Konan spoke as she left the kage tower leaving Nagato all alone with his thoughts

* * *

Hidden Leaf Village. . .

"God when is this guy going to show up, it's been like 2 hours for gods sake!" Hiriko said in a very pissed off manner

"Actually it's been 3 hours Hiriko." Sakura exclaimed correcting Hiriko

"EVEN MORE UNACCEPTABLE!" Hiriko yelled

"Hiriko's right, this guy shouldn't be this late. We are ninja not just everyday civilians." Satsuki exclaimed

Sakura just nodded her head in agreement with Satsuki.

"Say Hiriko we could use this time to ask what you did on your training trip with Lord Jiraya." Satsuki said to both the girls

"Ok, well for starters I worked on all basic jutsu and skills, like the **Substitution Jutsu** and skills like chakra control. He also taught me some wind and water jutsu because those 2 elements I have an affinity in. He also taught me some other jutsu like the **Shadow Clone Jutsu**. What about you Satsuki what did you learn?" Hiriko asked

"Well if you must know, I started to teach myself the basics of fire and lightning manipulation, adding various elemental jutsu to my arsenal. I also did many exercises to make my body physically stronger. And finally worked on some shuriken and kunai techniques." The girl spoke proudly

Both Satsuki and Hiriko then turned to Sakura and asked the same question to the shy pink-haired girl.

"W-well I-I uh worked a lot on medical techniques rather than other jutsu like you guys. As of right now I can heal broken bones and torn tendons in a matter of minutes. And I too am no stranger to ninjutsu having already discovered my elemental affinity towards earth. Even though I can only preform up to C-rank jutsu with it." The girl said

"So together we can preform jutsu from the 5 elements. That's awesome! We'll be able to take down any and all opponents thrown at us!" Hiriko spoke to the other 2 girls who smiled at her words

"We can become an amazing team of ninja, just like the legendary sannin!" Sakura exclaimed with some excitement in her voice

Satsuki smiled and chimed in, "We can become one of the best teams Konoha has ever seen!"

The 3 genin were getting all excited until their celebration was cut short by the entry of 1 Kakashi Hatake. The 3 girls looked up to see him, to say the least he was not what they expected. They knew who Kakashi Hatake was it's just that he looked so different then what they initially thought. They thought their sensei would look for lack of better words more normal. Instead they got a man whose face was covered by his headband and a mask.

"Are you K-kakashi Hatake?" Questioned Hiriko

"Yes matter of fact I am." He said with a little eye smile

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU! WE HAVE BEEN WAITING HERE FOR THE PAST 3 HOURS!" Hiriko demanded to know

Kakashi a little blown back by the yelling of the girl just sweat dropped and explained himself, "Well you see I would've been here sooner but an old lady needed some help and I can't say no to an old lady."

"Hmm I see." Hiriko said calming down

"Yeah, ok so it would seem that this is team 7?" The man asked

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Yes" The 3 of them chimed

"Ok well we have some business to take care of. I trust you all know where training ground 7 is located?" He said

The 3 nodded and Kakashi once again eye smiled, "Ok meet me there in oh lets say 5 minutes."

Kakashi then teleported out of the building in front of their eyes.

"Ok guys lets go." Satsuki spoke adressing the other 2

* * *

Training Ground 7. . .

Hiriko and company arrived at the training ground to a sight of Kakashi reading an orange book giggling to himself each time he turned the page.

"Kakashi-sensei we have arrived." Satsuki said

Kakashi looked up from his book and spoke, "So it would seem. Alright everyone take a seat, I would like to get to know you guys a bit better before we begin with the next part of what we have to do today."

The 3 girls did as they were instructed and sat down in front of Kakashi and were silent.

"Ok so being as this was my idea I'll start it off." Kakashi explained

"As you already know my name is Kakashi Hatake, my hobbies consist of reading and visiting the leaf villages memorial stone and paying my respects to the shinobi and kunoichi who died in the name of the village. I like Konoha and good literature, but I dislike those who are self centered and only care for themselves. My dream. . .hmm I never really thought about this one. . .I guess it would be to help the leaf village into the next generation." He continued in as Guy would say a "hip and cool" attitude

"I guess I'll go next." Sakura told Kakashi

"Alright my name is Sakura Haruno. My hobbies consist of learning about different types and techniques to do with medical ninjutsu. I like my new friends Satsuki and Hiriko and I also enjoy educating myself in earth techniques. I dislike people who put others down and those who think they can do what they want to whoever they want. My dream for the future is to become such a good medical-nin that the great Lady Tsunade will acknowledge my skills.

"Why don't you go next." Kakashi asked pointing at Satsuki

"Ok, my name is Satsuki Uchiha. My hobbies consist of around the clock training and learning more about my clans history. I like my friends Hiriko and my newest friend Sakura, and fresh vegetables. I dislike my brother and the arrogance of my clan. And my dreamf or the future is to avenge my clan by killing my brother and to find out if there are any other Uchiha left." Satsuki explained

Kakashi nodded and looked at the final member of his team, Hiriko Uzumaki.

"Yeah yeah I get the hint, my name is Hiriko Uzumaki. My hobbies consist of training in elemental manipulation and fixing up my home. My likes consist of Konoha and its way of life, my friends Sakura and Satsuki and ramen. My dislikes consist of traitors, people who don't treat others with respect and rapists. My goal for the future is to one day become the Hokage of the village and find my long lost brother." She spoke with a smile towards the end

"I didn't know you had a brother Hiriko." Sakura said

"Me too, this is new to me." Satsuki chimed in

Hiriko smiled as she remembered how she found out.

 _Flashback. . ._

 _Hiriko was reading her mothers old journal that she got off of her sensei Jiraya, through this journal she learned how her mother and father met and what life was like when they were alive. Hiriko smiled as she read through the section that told her about her mothers feelings to finding out that she was pregnant._

 _[I can't believe it! Minato and I are going to ave a child! I really do hope that this child grows up to be stronger than me and Minato. Hell, what am I saying I hope this child gets the love of his or her parents, something both Minato and I didn't have the luxury of having. However I did find some news that made me even happier! The medic-nin I saw today says that I'm pregnant with twins!]_

 _Hiriko was in awe at this, she had no idea she had a sibling. Her mind was racing at the moment she found out, she kept asking herself questions like, was he or she dead? Were they kidnapped? Where on earth are they?_

 _She then concluded to herself that if anyone knew it must be pervy sage, he is the student of the present Hokage after all. Hiriko walked up to him and opened her mouth, "Pervy sage. . .d-do I have a-a sibling?"_

 _Jiraya was shocked at her words, he didn't know how to respond to her, the Hokage didn't say he couldn't tell her about her brother, and besides the kid had kind of grown on him._

 _"Alright kid sit down, I'll tell you what happened that night. . ._

 _Flashback End. . ._

"I see Hiriko, so you and Lord Jiraya believe that he is lost somewhere in the elemental nations?" Questioned Satsuki

"Yes and I'll make it my duty to bring him back!" She exclaimed passionately

"That's a great plan Hiriko, but we still need to get to the next part of this little meet up of ours. You 3 are to be tested by me to see if your are all worthy of the title of genin." Kakashi said

"What! I thought we had already passed!?" Sakura asked Kakashi in a shocked tone

"Nope this is the real thing. Now I will have 2 bells on me, and your objective is to get these bells. However 1 of you after all of this will be going back to the academy. Now you have 1 hour to get them. Begin!" He explained as the 3 jumped away into the tree line

In the treeline where the 3 girls were they were all discussing the things that their sensei had told them.

"There's no way he's serious! Is he?" Spoke Hiriko

"Yeah whose ever heard of a 3 man squad?" Sakura questioned

"Don't you 2 see! It's a test." Satsuki said

"No shit Satsuki, that's what he said." Hiriko responded

"No I see now too, he's trying to divide us." Sakura spoke in understanding

"Well lets go back down there and say we're not splitting up for some stupid bell." Hiriko chimed in

"Right"

"Right" The other 2 said

The 3 hopped down from the trees to see their sensei reading his book.

"So decided who goes back to the academy?" He spoke in a normal tone

"No sensei, we pass as a team or we fail as a team, that's final!" Hiriko stated with the other 2 nodding

"I see. . . you 3 pass." He said with an eye smile

* * *

Hidden Rain Village. . .

Konan walked out to the outdoor part on the tower and jumped off the ledge of the space. She was in free-fall until 2 paper wings sprouted from her back and began to carry her weight in the sky allowing her to fly. She then began to survey above the village looking for the trespasser.

It didn't take long before Konan spotted the man steadily walking towards the tower she had just came from. She then angled herself downwards and dive-bombed at him. Naruto then sensed something and looked up to see a woman flying right at him. He jumped back and got into a battle stance and stood ready to fight.

"What are you doing in the hidden rain village?" Konan demanded of Naruto

"I am here to see the leader of this village, girl." He said with some level of discuss (Naruto's not sexist or anything like that just trying to set the mood)

Naruto's voice sounded much deeper than it actually does. (Think of Madara's English voice)

Konan looked at the masked man in front of her, "You come into my village, kill our shinobi and demand an audience with our leader, what do you want stranger?" She questioned him

"I want to join his organization, the Akatsuki I believe it is called." Naruto said without a hint of emotion

"How do you know of the Akatsuki it is top secret!?" She asked frantically

"I have my ways." He spoke behind his mask

* * *

 **Alright I know that some may be a bit upset because of how little Naruto appears in this chapter, but don't worry the next couple he will play a big part in and I just wanted to get some character development in for the other characters. MUST READ!: I would like to say that I haven't really decided any pairings yet so just review an idea or person you would want to see Naruto or any other characters be with.**


	5. INFO!

**Check out the poll on my account for Naruto's love interest, Chapter 5 is on its way!**


	6. Chapter 5

Madara's Heir

* * *

Right now Naruto and Konan were staring at each other not saying a word. Konan was still in shock that this man knew of the Akatsuki and that the leader of the said organization resided in the hidden rain village.

"It doesn't matter how you found out, you must be eliminated to keep our location a secret." Konan spoke

Naruto grinned under his mask activating his sharingan, "You can try."

Both ninja charged at one another. Papers started to gather around Konan's left arm which struck Naruto as a little odd. Naruto channeled chakra into his right arm unsealing his sword and slashed at Konan when she was next to Naruto's surprise she blocked the strike with her hand that was completely covered in paper. She then slashed back at him with her other arm also covered in the strong paper. Naruto managed to back flip away from her attack and pull out 3 kunai from inside his cloak and throw them towards the girl. Paper from both of her arms came together to form a sort of wall and block the 3 kunai. Konan then decided to use an attack of her own and started going through handseals.

" **Wind Style: Air Bullets**."

" **Ninja Art: Paper Shuriken**." She said

Many air bullets and shuriken made out of paper flew at Naruto at high speeds, the boy barely managed to dodge getting out with a few light cuts on his arms and legs.

" **Earth Style: Destruction of Earth**." Konan spoke as the earth around Naruto started to implode

Naruto jumped a few feet away only for the earth below him to once again start to fall apart. Naruto so focused with the earth below him didn't realize that Konan was flying through handseals once again.

" **Water Style: Water Wave**."

It didn't take long for a medium sized wave of water to start crashing through the battlefield trying to hit Naruto, of course Naruto was able to dodge but noticed that all of that water filled up the holes in the earth made by the previous jutsu.

"It would seem you are pretty good at preforming ninjutsu, each of those techniques were A-rank or above." Naruto complimented landing a few meters back from where the water jutsu hit, "But let's put your taijutsu to the test."

Naruto within the blink of an eye had appeared in front of Konan and punched her in the gut, this caused her to slump over a bit which lead Naruto to follow up with a kick to the side of her body. The kick however had been enhanced by chakra which caused Konan to bounce away from Naruto into a pile of rubble. She struggled a bit getting to her feet, finding that the blow the masked man had delivered had been one of the most powerful hits he had ever taken.

"It would seem that your reaction time and your ability to block or absorb opponents blows is quite disappointing, and I though that all of the Akatsuki were S-ranked or above, it would seem that I was wrong on that behalf." The masked man spoke with a small grin underneath his mask

"How are you this strong! You have only thrown one blow at me and it was able to do so much! How!?" Konan yelled at him in disbelief

Naruto just smiled under his mask, "I can't reveal that information to you now can I. Besides if I told you that would be cheating."

" **Ninja Art: Paper Tornado!** " Konan exclaimed firing a tornado full of various sharp pieces of paper at the masked man at high speeds

"Hmm so we're making it interesting now are we." Naruto widened his stance and flashed through hand seals at a abnormally fast pace, " **Fire Style: Flame Burner.** ", multiple waves of fire were shot at the paper tornado burning it to a crisp and in the process unleashing a lot of smoke into the battlefield, coating it and making it impossible for both Konan and Naruto to get a clear sight line on each other.

Konan decided that this was the perfect time to sprout wings from her back and ascend into the air to get a birds eye view of the surrounding area and see if she would be able to pick off her opponent. She did just that and flapped up into the sky, but her plan wasn't flawless, the smoke was still to thick to see through. She looked for any odd movements of the smoke that may alert her to the masked mans location but she saw nothing until a few kunai came out of the smoke and flew right towards her. She flew to the side avoiding the kunai and quickly looked back to their source and made a few paper spikes and launched them into the smoke. She heard the spikes make contact to the concrete ground meaning that she had not hit her target. Before she cold make any further movements another bunch of kunai had flown at her from the opposite direction. This time instead of dodging she made her arm into a paper shield and was able to shield her body from the all the kunai except one. One was able to make it around her shield and just barely missed her torso. Fed up with this little game Konan threw shuriken after shuriken, spike after spike into the smoke cloud hoping to hit something. She heard all of her projectiles made contact with the ground, and immediately after her attack a long pause followed. Nothing could be heard until the weapons that Konan had thrown into the smoke were now being thrown back at her with tonnes of force. She began to dodge the first few but quickly had to use her paper abilities to cover herself to avoid contact with her own weapons, things went alright at first but then the weapons began to create small holes in the paper dome. Eventually a few weapons ended up making it straight through her dome and went right by her, leaving small cuts and scrapes on her body. Konan had enough of his little game and grew giant paper wings and flapped the smoke away. Naruto feeling the strong breeze coming from above, instinctively rose his hand to block his eyes from any dust or his face from any debris that may hit him.

'Perfect' Konan thought to herself as she swooped down to the masked man

Once Naruto opened his eyes he saw that right in front of him was the woman. In a flash Konan turned her right hand into a paper spear and within the blink of an eye shot her right arm forward at the masked man. To both their surprise Konan's attack had connected with Naruto, though not in the way Konan hoped. Surrounding Naruto was an ethereal rib cage that was completely white in colour.

Naruto took a second to look around himself to momentarily study it before facing Konan once again and speaking, "Huh, would you look at that."

Suddenly an arm grew out the side of the rib cage and grabbed Konan, "So now that I have you at my mercy would you mind taking me to your boss?"

"I'll never let scum like you lay your eyes upon my leader!" Konan spoke while struggling

Naruto just sighed underneath his mask, "Well that's no fun is it. Well I guess if you can't show me to your leader I'll have to find him myself."

The masked man then made the arm of the susanoo clutch Konan much harder than before, "ARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Konan started to scream in pain at what he was doing, "Any moment now." Naruto whispered as his eyes scanned over the buildings only to turn his head and spot 6 orange-haired figures descending towards him.

"Perfect." The masked man muttered to himself

The six figures landed in a hexagon around the masked teen, each of there black cloaks blowing in the wind. Konan still tried to struggle under the pressure of the Susanoo, but she had no avail in escaping its grasp. Seeing the struggle of Konan prompted one of the figures to step forward and raise their arm at Naruto.

The figure looked upon Naruto with their purple-ringed eyes and spoke, "Unhand her this instant vermin, or feel the wrath of a god!."

Naruto disabled his Susanoo and let Konan down to the wet ground and turned towards the man who spoke out to him, and responded by saying, "I do not wish to bring harm to you or your village. I know of your organization, and I wish to join it. . .Pein!"

At the same time each of the six figures went wide-eyed and got into a fighting position. The speaker still held out his arm towards the masked ninja and demanded, "How do you know such things masked man?! Speak now before I destroy you!"

Naruto chuckled, "I have my ways Pein. It's never wise to give away one's secrets."

Lowering his arm, along with the other Pein's standing down, the Deva Path spoke, "Wise words, and because you know of my secrets and our organization it would be unwise to let you roam free. The only options would be to kill you or to let you join, and I'd imagine killing you would not be as easy as I originally anticipated."

"So is that an invitation then?" The masked shinobi asked sarcastically

"It would seem that way." Pein responded

Naruto smiled under his mask, "Wonderful."

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter, and yeah I'm still doing this.**


End file.
